List of Fighting Royale 3 pre-release and unused content
This is a list of pre-release and unused content for Fighting Royale 3. Early ideas Coming soon! Early iteration Characters Much like Fighting Royale 2, FR3 has a reasonable amount of unused character data. The reasons mainly include a combination of time constraints and hardware limitations. This is supported by Geo G. stating this during a post-release interview. However, he refused to give any sort of information on what other scrapped characters were, other than stating that characters unlikely to appear in new games in the foreseeable future were given lower priority. It is unknown whether any of the downloadable characters were originally intended for the game's initial release. Scrapped *The Critter Mockers - The Critter Mockers were originally planned to return as characters. Geo G. stated at an E3 2018 interview, He said that they even went as far as disabling effects such as gravity and removing joints in attempt to get the Critter Mockers working. They were ultimately removed from it. *Unknown character - Data mining has revealed an unused emblem that is unknown what it was going to be. The emblem reference appears in the emblem database on for the PS4 version. The name suggests that it might have been a original character was planned to be included before being scrapped at some point in development. *Shrek - Information from interviews and Geo G.'s design documents shows that Shrek planned to be a fighter after he saw the memes of it. He was scrapped possibly due to time constraints. Considered *Koba, an antagonist of the Planet of the Apes reboot films, was originally considered as being a playable character, as he was commonly requested by fans. However, Geo G. figured he would play too similarly to Caesar, so he was scrapped. However, Koba does appear as an assist character. *Peter Griffin - In a E3 2018 interview with Geo G., he stated that he considered adding Peter Griffin in the game. However, he instead chose Magina, feeling that Peter offered nothing unique over other characters. *Rulio - In Geo G.'s E3 2018 interview, Geo G. states that Rulio from Computeropolis: The Deep Web was considered as being a playable character, but was decided against since his moves would have been too difficult to implement. *In a IGN interview, Geo G. stated that a character from The Colors of Evil was briefly considered as a playable character, due to a lot of players probably being most familiar with that short film. However, he instead chose Jet Servo, feeling that fans would probably prefer one of the Jet, resulting in cameo roles. *Representatives from Despicable Me and Cassiopeia - In an interview with IGN, Geo G. confirms that due to bad timing, no fighter representatives from neither Despicable Me nor Cassiopeia could be added in, resulting in the Minions being present as an assist. *Lance Laggy of the ''Chrysocolla'' series was considered to be playable but was removed for unknown reasons. Early builds Coming soon! Unused data Coming soon! Miscellaneous Coming soon! Category:Pre-release and unused content Category:Fighting Royale Category:Fighting Royale 3